


Deadly Sins

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seven Deadly Sins, mildly nsfw, rated T for sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy beach day, Rose tells the Doctor that they're engaging in the deadly sin of sloth. The Doctor informs her of just how guilty he is. </p><p>Written for the timepetalsprompt prompt: sloth</p><p>Can be NineRose or TenRose...or any Doctor, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> If you're reading this, thank you.  
> Feedback improves my writing, any you leave is greatly appreciated.  
> Caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

"This is a sin, you know."

"Hmm?"

"This," Rose gestured to the two of them. "Us. Right now."

The Doctor looked up from his book at her, the woman he loved beyond reason lying prone on the beach blanket the Tardis had provided, wearing a white bikini that was dazzling against her rapidly bronzing skin. He didn't see any sin there, only an utter angel - _his_ angel - so he looked down at himself. 

She'd talked him into trunks for the day (he swore her kisses held magical properties), and he sat on the blanket beside her, resting comfortably in the snow-white sand, listening to the ebb and flow of the blue-green sea. 

The Doctor was hardly an innocent. He was guilty of many, many things and could never wash his hands of all the blood on them, but he truly couldn't see what sin they were committing right at the moment. So he asked. 

"What are you on about?"

"Sloth," Rose replied, turning her head so that she could see him and lowering her cheek so it rested on her hands. "The two of us are committing a deadly sin by lazing about like this."

He raised a brow at her. "You think this is the first time a deadly sin has come into play with us?"

It was her turn to raise a brow, and she rolled to her side to face him, propping her head on her elbow. "Oh it's not? Transgression is a regular thing? Pray tell, Time Lord." Her grin was cheeky, challenging. 

He pretended to be thoughtfully considering her challenge. "Well, I'm a rather guilty man, actually. Let's start with pride. I thrive on being with you; I flaunt the fact that you love me like a scarlet letter on my chest. Any time anyone looks at the two of us enviously, I immediately commit the sin of pride." Rose giggled. "Speaking of envy, every time you smile or giggle at one of your pretty boys, I feel a stab of jealousy. Rather intensely, actually."

"You needn't. I'm all yours."

"I know I don't _need_ to. Doesn't mean I don't. It's there, even if it's wrong.

"That envy leads into wrath," he continued.

"Oh?"

"Yes indeed. I want to hurl every one of the bastards who look at you with want into a black hole." 

She grinned. "That would be terribly rude, you know." He huffed. "You're missing a couple of mortal sins; I believe there are seven."

"Ah, yes. Next are greed and gluttony." He lay down next to her and ran his fingers over her skin lightly. "They tie in with envy, really. You see, I wanted you for my own and resented any men who had your attention. And once I got you...once I had you to myself," he watched with no small amount of satisfaction as goose flesh broke out on her side where his fingertips were barely brushing her skin, "well, I just can't get enough of you, love. I want more and more of you, no matter how much I get."

She shivered under his touch and hot gaze. "Is that all?" Her voice came out as a bit of a squeak.

"Oh, no." The Doctor leaned over and nibbled on her neck. "You see, I regularly commit the mortal sin of lust. I always find myself wanting you, Rose Tyler. Craving your touch, your body against mine. I want to be doing indecent, naughty things with you."

"You do?" she asked. She was too breathless to achieve the innocent tone she was trying for. 

He chuckled wickedly against the hollow of her throat before kissing his way back up her neck towards her ear. "Oh, yes, my little ape. I've committed the sin of lust more than any other, I'm afraid. In fact," he feathered light kisses down her jaw and she sighed. "I'm committing that one right now.

"So you see," he said between nibbling her earlobe and dragging his mouth to the pulse point behind her ear, "I'm not worried about a bit of sloth. It gives me time to commit all the other brilliant sins."

Rose was biting her lip and undulating a bit, involuntarily. "You shouldn't be so blasé about being so naughty. Flouting your immorality and so on." He reached for her hip to pull her flush against him and she whimpered when his hand snaked around to trace the outline of her bikini bottom. "May be dangerous. Sins are what land you in hell, you know."

The Doctor smiled and gave a little hum against her collarbone, nipping it playfully before he rose up to look at her with smoldering eyes. Smoothly, he rolled so that she was on her back and he covered her partially, propping himself up above her and smirking at her in that way he knew made her a little crazy.

"Rose Marion Tyler, if loving you is a sin, I'll dance into hell and shake Satan's hand."

He didn't give her time to giggle before he covered her lips with his own and elicited a little moan.


End file.
